dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Surpass Even a God! Vegeta's Sacrifice Strike!
is the one hundred and twenty sixth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 4, 2018. Summary Android 17 refuses to give up despite Toppo's overwhelming powers. The two fire blasts at each other, but Toppo's Energy of Destruction quickly nullifies 17's blast, and he follows up with a volley of Justice Flash. 17 runs and tries to hide behind some rubble, but Toppo quickly tracks him down, using his Energy of Destruction to clear a path straight through the rubble. Seeing how the rest of the rubble crashes down afterwards, 17 hides again, but this time manages to bury Toppo beneath a pile of rubble as it comes crashing down. However, Toppo wastes no time in using his Energy of Destruction to blast his way out, and attacks 17 with a flurry of regular ''ki'' blasts. In order to avoid destroying 17 himself and thereby getting disqualified, Toppo charges up a large regular Ki Ball to finish him off, but Frieza suddenly reappears and blows up Toppo's ki ball before it can hit 17. In return for the rough treatment he received from Toppo earlier, Frieza uses his psychic powers to stop Toppo from moving and then hurls rocks at him. Toppo though remains unharmed and breaks free, forcing 17 and Frieza to shower him with ki blasts. Even this is no use against Toppo, who assures them there is no way they can win now that he has the Power of Destruction. Toppo prepares to knock the two of them out of bounds, saying they should be grateful for not being destroyed. Suddenly, Toppo is hit by a few stray blasts from Goku, Vegeta, and Jiren's fight. Still in the heat of battle, the three have coincidentally drawn near the spot where Toppo and co. stand. Jiren fires another blast, and while Goku and Vegeta manage to dodge, it hits Frieza and 17 head-on. Jiren and Toppo wordlessly come to an understanding, and Toppo goes after Vegeta as his next opponent, overwhelming him with a barrage of Justice Flash. In the bleachers, the Team Universe 7 is concerned about Goku and Vegeta being split up now that they're no longer able to team up against Jiren. Vegeta fires a Final Flash at Toppo, but he nullifies it with Energy of Destruction. Vegeta may have powered up, but Toppo remains unimpressed. For his part, Vegeta can tell Toppo is far stronger than he was before, but he is still determined to win and keep his promise to Cabba and the others. Vegeta points out how Toppo has switched from talking about "justice" all the time to now talking about "destruction". Toppo says he doesn't need justice if it can't protect his universe, and laughs at Vegeta's promise to his fellow Saiyans. He claims Vegeta will never win without casting aside such pointless things, and hurls a large ki blast at him. As the attack bears down on him, Vegeta reflects on how he cannot cast aside his family, Cabba and the others, his promise to Cabba, or his pride as a Saiyan. With new determination, Vegeta beats back Toppo's blast and begins a fierce counterattack. In the bleachers, Dyspo and Belmod are shocked to see Toppo getting knocked around. Belmod tells Toppo to just start destroying all of Vegeta's attacks, as long as he avoids killing him. Toppo fires away, but Vegeta continues to dodge his attacks and beat him up, saying he won't lose to someone who couldn't protect their own pride. Vegeta promises to hit Toppo with an attack too powerful for him to destroy, and begins charging up a [[Final Explosion|tremendous amount of ki around himself]]. Piccolo recognizes this technique as the same one Vegeta used when he sacrificed his life against Majin Buu. Toppo counters by charging up a gigantic Energy of Destruction ball and the two attacks struggle against each other, but in the end Vegeta's energy is indeed too much for Toppo to destroy, and he is overwhelmed by the explosion. Toppo materializes in the bleachers, where Dyspo and Khai can't believe he lost. Belmod remains silent, while Marcarita thanks Toppo for a job well done. The Great Priest formally announces Toppo's elimination, while the Omni-Kings chatter about how much they enjoyed the fight. Piccolo thinks that Vegeta has truly sacrificed his life to defeat Toppo, but they soon see that he is still alive and well inside the arena, although he has reverted to his base form. With Super Saiyan Blue and beyond, Vegeta has grown vastly stronger than he was back when he died using that same technique against Buu, so his body is now able to withstand it. However, Beerus points out that while he may have survived, Vegeta has used up all his power and can barely remain on his feet. 17 emerges from some rubble, and everyone is glad to see that he survived too. Jiren is disappointed in his teammates, and congratulates Vegeta on defeating Toppo. He's impressed Vegeta could be so powerful without casting all else aside. As the others look on, Jiren begins powering up to unleash his hidden power. There are 4 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Android 17 vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Android 17 and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2/Majin Vegeta) vs. Innocent Buu (flashback) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren Trivia Animation Staff *'Script' - Ayumu Hisao *'Storyboard' - Yoshitaka Yashima & Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Tsutomu Ono & Yasuhiro Namatame *'Key Animators' - Jin Inaba, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Nobuhiro Masuda, Satoru Motoyoshi, Kenta Yokoya, Yong-ce Tu, Yoshitaka Kato, Tomokazu Gunji, Mika Hironaka, Kenji Miuma, Reiko Saito, Miyuki Yokoyama *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Asahi Productions Gallery 126 1.jpg 126 2.jpg 126 3.jpg 126 4.jpg 126 5.jpg DVJgD61VAAAgeRs.jpg DVJgE7wUQAA1dTv.jpg DVJgF-5VoAAroJz.jpg DVJgHHUVQAAzFKU.jpg File:126_6.jpg File:Vegeta_late_dbs.png File:126_8.jpg The Final Battle.png Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga